


Before Dawn Breaks

by kinsie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Quiet Sex, Fluff, M/M, Needy James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsie/pseuds/kinsie
Summary: Teddy has never been able to resist James at the best of times, certainly not on a sleepy morning, in a silent house, with a needy James in his bed. If only Teddy can keep him quiet, so as not to wake up Harry and Draco next door…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 347





	Before Dawn Breaks

Newly broken sunlight filters through the windowpanes and spills across the scuffed floorboards, betraying the start of a day Teddy has been quietly dreading. He’s only just drifted awake, a beam of sunlight having pulsed right through his eyelids and turning blissful darkness burning red. He’s been staring at James’ open Hogwarts trunk since. It’s propped up against the wall, under the windowsill, dust motes drifting through the air to settle on the battered leather and school robes.

It’s his last year, Teddy reminds himself. His last year, which will fly past in a flurry of James’ N.E.W.T.s and Teddy’s Healing. They’ll hardly feel it.

A quiet snuffle against his neck distracts Teddy from the slowly blossoming tightness in his chest. James is curled around him, head resting in the dip of Teddy’s shoulder and neck, arm slung over his waist. Teddy draws a hand up to card through his auburn curls and James shifts, one leg hooking between Teddy’s. He’s hard through his thin flannels. Teddy smiles.

He’s about to drift the hand that’s pulling gently at James’ curls south, but remembers how early it is, how close his godfather and Draco are on the other side of that uncomfortably thin wall, and exactly how loud James can get when he’s feeling particularly desperate. Harry’s only just stopped eyeing the two of them like hawks any time they so much as touch. Teddy isn’t sure he wants to break the delicate trust that he won’t, in fact, defile his godfather’s eldest son and abandon him when he gets bored, by giving him a live performance.

James turns his face further into the crook of Teddy’s neck, lips parting against his skin, warm breath drawing goose bumps as he utters a breathless sigh. He grinds weakly against Teddy’s hip, knee bending up to brush his rapidly heating groin. Teddy looks at James’ fanning eyelashes, the rosebud pink of his lips, the spreading wetness across the front of his flannels- and raises his eyes to the eaves in silent prayer.

Maybe James will settle, maybe he’ll drift out of his dream and back into a deeper sleep, maybe Teddy won’t be forced to choose between giving into his beautiful boyfriend and experiencing utter embarrassment in the face of his father. He’s distracted from his supplications by a pair of bright blue eyes- a flash of colour against pale, freckled skin.

“Good morning,” James whispers against his skin. His voice is rough with sleep, and Teddy feels like he may just melt.

“Good morning,” he manages instead, leaning down to draw a kiss from James’ lips. “It’s early.”

“I know. I would’ve slept longer, but…” James tightens his grip on Teddy’s waist, drawing himself close enough to his body that he leaves a smear of wetness across Teddy’s bare hip. His skin prickles underneath, and he has to resist pushing James off him and mouthing over his sticky, flannel-covered cock.

“Your dad and step-dad are next door, Jamie.”

James grinds harder, looking up at Teddy through his eyelashes, grinning ever so slightly. “This is the last time we’ll be together until Christmas. Just cast a silencing charm. I want to feel you for _months_.”

Teddy exhales into James’ hair. He knows he’s given in even before his hand drifts down James’ bare back, passing over the dimples at his waist, feeling the rib of cotton and then the curve of his clothed arse as he dips into James’ crack and rubs- up and down. James shudders in response, mouth hot at his shoulder. Teddy rests his palm on his coccyx, fingers stroking the base of his balls, the soft smoothness of his perineum, the tight furl of his hole. He loves this: watching James come undone at his touch, holding, caressing, _taking care_ of him. It’s the only time James lets Teddy treat him like- well- a child, really. Apart from during sex, James is restless and reckless and stubborn to a fault. His Patronus is a wild horse, for Merlin’s sake. Teddy couldn’t try and make him do something if he tried.

Teddy finds himself drifting into a memory of their first time. Afterwards, he’d lay his head on James’ stomach and fondled his soft cock, dragging his fingers through wiry curls and pulling his foreskin back to dip a pinkie into the spent hole at the tip. James had hardly lasted ten minutes before he was hard again, and Teddy had decided to replace his pinkie with his tongue instead.

“Teddy…”

Teddy looks down at James and there’s a flush spreading across his chest. His eyes are shut tight and his hole clenches under Teddy’s ministrations.

“I wanted you to fuck me,” James murmurs, “not grope me for two hours like you like to do.”

Teddy withdraws his hand immediately, using it to grip James’ shoulders and flip him expertly underneath him in one swift movement. His turquoise hair hangs into his eyes and James lifts a hand to brush it out of the way. The effort is futile, but Teddy takes it as an opportunity to kiss his palm.

James’ grin has become Cheshire cat-like. “Sap,” he accuses.

“You love it,” Teddy replies. He switches his attentions from James’ palm to the soft dip of his collar. James only has to moan once for Teddy to scrabble for his wand on the bedside table, and, without lifting his head from James’ neck, fling a quick spell at the door. For Teddy, it’s as if the floodgates have been lifted, careful anxiety being swept away by coursing desire.

He presses kisses up James’ neck, along his jaw, on both cheeks and then finally, his lips. James opens up to him like a blossom, letting Teddy sweep into his mouth fervently. He sucks James’ bottom lip until it slips out cherry red and glistening. Distantly, Teddy thinks that while Harry might not be able to hear them, he’ll certainly be able to see the evidence of it when they go down to breakfast later. Healing spells don’t exactly resolve things like tell-tale blood flow.

James lets out a cry of frustration at Teddy’s momentary pause, rising up to capture his mouth again, kissing him desperately. “Teddy,” he says, breath ghosting across his lips, “I want you inside me.” He falls back against the pillow, flushed and breathless, eyes pleading.

Teddy traces his fingers over his swollen bottom lip, and Teddy pulls them into his mouth and _sucks_. “ _Baby_ ,” he breathes, as James laves his index and middle finger with his tongue. When Teddy retrieves them, they’re wet and glistening. He places one hand on the pillow next to James’ head and draws the other down, under the waistband of his flannels, tucking it behind his balls to press against his hole. He notes the distinct lack of pants and laughs to himself. Teddy rubs a little, savouring James’ squirming as he tries to lift his hips and grant him more access. He can feel the tight ring of muscle start to give a little.

Teddy’s still relishing the closeness of the action- touching James in the most intimate of places, under his clothing, as if it’s something secret and special- when James’ arsehole gives way under his fingers almost entirely, suddenly hot and slick and dripping. Above him, James is gasping, his wand clutched in his right hand. Teddy realises, heat rushing south and making him leak against his boxers, that James has cast the preparatory spells on himself.

James’ eyes are dark. “I wanted you to have all of me,” he says, a blush painted high across his cheeks.

“I love you,” Teddy replies easily. The blush grows darker. “Come on, let’s get these off you.” He hooks his fingers into the waistband of James’ pyjama bottoms and slowly begins to tug them off, patting his hip to get him to lift up, exposing his rosy cock and swollen balls. They’re messy with precome, shining with wetness like the skin beneath. Once James’ trousers are off, Teddy pulls his own boxers off too; their discarded clothes make a pile on the floor beside them.

Finally unhindered, silencing spell in place, clothes out of the way, Teddy drinks in James’ body spread out underneath him. He’s the picture of innocence, lips red and puffy, eyes dark and adoring, legs parted like an offering. His shoulders are smattered with freckles. His neck is bruised. His ruddy cock curves up onto his stomach, nestled in a thatch of hair. If Teddy were to lift up a leg, lean backwards, he’d see his slick, precious hole.

The image is so at odds with what James usually shows the world, that suddenly, he feels dizzy with it.

“I’m going to miss you,” Teddy whispers. James lays a hand on the trembling arm beside his head, kisses the crook of his elbow.

“Hurry up, Edward.”

Teddy puts one hand behind James’ neck and the other at the small of his back, sitting up and pulling James with him. He falls into Teddy’s lap easily, head lolling on his shoulder, fingers coming up to tangle in his hair. Their torsos are flush together, sticking slightly. James’ cock paints patterns on his stomach.

Teddy lets his fingers skate down over James’ spine, his tailbone, between his supple cheeks. They collect the slight wetness at his hole, rubbing gently. “Sweetheart, do you want me to-?”

“No,” James says, pushing against his fingers. He leans back to kiss Teddy chastely. “I want to feel you for as long as I can.”

James watches, heavy-lidded, as Teddy slicks up his cock between them with the precome already dripping down the shaft and pooling at the tip. James wants to feel him, and, well, who is he to refuse?

The sheets are rucked up underneath them, pooling like seafoam. Throughout the house, there is silence, save for their staggered breathing. Teddy places his sticky hand back on James’ waist, guiding him over his cock. He holds it at the base as James rises on his knees, positioning it so that it rubs, tantalisingly, at his furled hole. Blue eyes stare suppliantly into brown.

James bears down slowly. His hands untangle from Teddy’s hair to clutch at his neck and shoulders, as if he’s searching for a brace. A startled cry rips out of his mouth at the pressure, the stretch, the overwhelming fullness he must be feeling, and Teddy runs his hands up and down his sides, whispering, “Hush, sweetheart, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

James has to stop a few times, taking deep, rasping breaths as Teddy whispers and comforts and strokes. They’ve never done this without stretching him by hand first. And Teddy’s not exactly what you’d call average.

As James’ arse finally settles onto his cock, he shudders. His weight is solid and heavy in Teddy’s lap, tight and slick around him. “Te- _ah_ \- Teddy,” James whimpers, grappling slightly, fingers skating across his back.

“Well done,” Teddy says softly, still letting his hands drift over James’ waist. They curve around his buttocks and into his cleft, fingers tracing his stretched, swollen rim. “You’re doing so well, Jamie.” James cries out a little as he tries to raise himself up again. “Shh, not so fast. Let yourself adjust. Don’t hurt yourself.”

James says nothing, only presses a searing kiss to Teddy’s shoulder. Teddy relishes the intimacy; simply being inside James, holding him close, is overwhelming. He thinks he can feel James’ heartbeat around his cock.

Slowly, James begins to move, drawing back and lifting his hips. He grinds shallowly at first, pulling up in increments so small that there’s a furrow at his brow by the time he pulls up so far that Teddy’s cock almost slips right out of him. Then, he drops back down, crying out- high and wanting.

“Hey, hey,” Teddy chastises, “you’ve got to be quiet, or the spell won’t hold.”

James laughs wetly against his shoulder, swivelling his hips maddeningly. “You know I’m rubbish at keeping my mouth shut, Ted.”

Teddy gasps, tightening his hold on James’ hips. “You’ve got to try,” he manages, “I’m not answering to a furious Head Auror.”

“You worry too much,” is all James gets out before he rises and drops again, this time establishing a rhythm- thorough and close and punctuated with tight little rolls of his hips that draw helpless gasps from Teddy.

He watches James fuck himself on his cock, bringing a hand up to push his damp hair away from his forehead. James’ eyes are glassy, mouth hanging open, chest flushed and shining with exertion. He sinks down like it’s both a blessing and a curse, both ecstasy and pain, lips a swollen, rosy ‘O’ as he lets out the tiniest little “ _uh uh uh_ ”s . It’s all Teddy can do not to come apart entirely underneath him. The sounds James is making alone are unbearable.

He hooks an arm around James’ back instead, sliding in even deeper as Teddy lays him down so that he’s hovering over him, arms bracketing his head. “Merlin, Teddy!” James cries out, wrapping his legs around his hips, letting Teddy lose control entirely- pounding him into the bed with deep, languid thrusts that lift his James’ right off the mattress. “Like that- _oh god_ \- just like that!”

Teddy grips the underside of James’ knee and pulls his leg right up to rest over his shoulder. James _keens_ , fingers scrabbling for purchase at Teddy’s arms, his neck, his shoulder blades. He doesn’t babble like he usually does; instead, he’s just letting out these high, vulnerable cries.

James arches his back and Teddy latches onto his exposed neck. “Not so loud, sweetheart,” he chides against sweaty, bruised skin. “You’ve got to keep quiet.”

James presses his lips together, tamping down a cry into a quiet whimper. His eyes are screwed shut, and Teddy slows, thrusts growing languorous, careful. He smiles as James’ eyes suddenly fly open; the blue of his irises swallowed up almost entirely by his pupils.

“Look at me, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Teddy murmurs, and James’ eyes never waver from his. He bites his lip, moaning as Teddy’s hips slam against the insides of James’ thighs again and again and again, the angle of the thrusts tilted just so that-

“Teddy- oh god- _Teddy_!” James shouts, back bowing in one perfect arc, apparently remembering Teddy's admonishments a moment too late. He bites his lip so hard he draws blood, and Teddy watches, enraptured, as James’ cock spurts all over his stomach and chest- entirely untouched.

Teddy kisses him hard enough to bruise. He can’t get enough, pressing in hard, both with his cock and his mouth, taking and taking. James is a whimpering mess by the time Teddy says, “Jamie, sweetheart, that was-” and then he’s coming too, hips juddering, cock spilling deep inside of James with harsh, overwhelming jerks. Teddy’s the one to cry out this time, squeezing his eyes shut as the unforgiving stupor of orgasm washes over him. He collapses on top of Teddy and they lie there, dazed and gasping.

It seems like it’s hours before he finally comes to enough to feel James’ hands stroking comfortingly along his back. Teddy makes to pull away so that he’s not crushing him, but James holds onto his waist, stopping him. “Stay,” he whispers hoarsely, and Teddy understands.

Teddy slides one of James’ legs over his hip instead, shifting so that they’re facing one another, limbs tangled, Teddy’s soft cock still held- barely- in the heat of James’ body. They lie like that for a while. Teddy presses tiny butterflies of kisses to James’ forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his lips.

They’re still kissing softly when his cock slips out entirely. James whines a little, and Teddy’s hand moves from where it’s cupping James’ jaw down between his legs. He searches for his abused entrance and slips two fingers into James’ slightly gaping hole. Teddy can feel his come trickling out and smearing across James’ arsecheeks.

James lets out a sigh of contentment. “Wank material for _months_ ,” he says, and Teddy laughs.

“I’m glad I could be of service.”

James looks at him seriously. “Oh, you’re much more than that, Edward,” he murmurs, brushing Teddy’s hair back from his forehead and smiling.

***

_“Like that- oh god- just like that!”_

A low chuckle. The faint creak of bedsprings. High, betraying cries.

_“Not so loud, sweetheart, you’ve got to keep quiet.”_

Harry’s face is burning. It’s arse o’clock in the morning, the sun has barely risen outside, and Harry Potter thinks this might be what it feels like to go into cardiac arrest. “Oh my god,” he whispers, horrified. “Draco, oh my _god_.”

Draco, who hasn’t been able to stop silently shaking with mirth since the first moan that woke them up, lets out a highly undignified snort. Harry’s pretty sure those were tears the bastard just wiped away. “It’s not _funny_ ,” he hisses. “That’s my eldest son!”

“Emphasis on eldest, darling,” Draco says, looking at Harry through the hands over his face. “He’s seventeen. One could hardly blame them.”

Really, that changes nothing. Jamie is still Harry’s baby, no matter how tall and obstinate and in-love he might be. More to the point, so is Teddy, although he’s a fair bit older and level-headed.

Harry groans, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he could do the same with his poor, abused ears. “They don’t have to do it while we’re next door, do they? I don’t even mind that they’re doing it in the house, but they could at least wait until we’re out of it!”

Draco rolls onto his side to face him, eyes bright with amusement. “James is leaving today. They’re in love. You can’t possibly hold it against them.”

The frustrating thing is, Harry can’t. They’re both adults, no matter how well Harry remembers changing their nappies and wiping their chins. If anything, he’s a little sympathetic. When he was still doing fieldwork, Draco couldn’t keep his hands off him by the time he finally got home late at night, nor did he very easily let Harry go in the mornings. Back then, Harry had just thought he’d been randy. Now, he thinks it might have been a bit more complicated than that.

Draco seems to be remembering something of a similar nature, for he clears his throat and averts his eyes, tracing his fingers gently across Harry’s chest. Then- _“Teddy- oh god- Teddy!”_ , and a desperate _“Jamie_ ” and a low, raw utterance of pleasure.

What follows is absolute, deafening silence. Harry’s face and chest are burning, and to his horror, the heat seems to have spread even lower. He can’t be aroused by the sound of James and Teddy having sex, he really _can’t_. That’s definitely not a painful boner he’s got, it’s just- a natural side-effect to a fast breathing rate and high blood-pressure. After all, all that blood’s got to go somewhere. Harry wonders if Teddy knows anything about it, and then he’s thinking of Teddy again, and the fact that he was, probably, pounding into his son, making him make those noises-

Draco is staring at him, eyes dark. His lower lip is wet. The tracking of his fingers is slowly moving past his stomach and into the trail of hair at his groin. “Harry?” he asks, voice rough. They’re both naked; Harry is extremely glad Draco hasn’t mentioned the boner that could quite well take Draco’s eye out if he got close enough. Yet.

Those long, clever fingers tangle into the curls at the base of Harry’s cock and _pull_. Harry gasps. “Draco… we can’t.”

Draco’s smile is entirely too devilish for his own good. “Why ever not?”

“Because- because we just finished listening to Jamie and Teddy having sex? Because it’s definitely creepy, and Jamie would knock himself out with his own beater’s bat if he ever found out?”

The fingers at his groin brush ever so gently at the shaft of his cock. The traitorous thing has the nerve to jerk and pulse an impressive amount of precome in anticipation.

Draco smirks. “Are we really wasting time debating the moral grounds of having sex, having been aroused by the sounds of your son and godson going at it like Veelas, when we could really _just_ be having sex?”

“Draco,” Harry says, leaning up to bite at Draco’s lower lip, “you’re terrible.”

Draco chases his mouth, gripping Harry’s cock tight in retaliation when he draws out of reach. “You’re worse,” he whispers.

Quick as a flash, Harry wraps his hands around both of Draco’s wrists, pulling him off and pinning him to the mattress. Then, he releases, kissing Draco sweetly. Harry’s cock trails wetness across Draco’s stomach as he reaches for his wand on the bedside table. Draco stops him with a palm to his chest.

“No, don’t cast anything,” he says, pulling a lip between his teeth and letting it pop back out, wet and reddened. “How about we give as good as we got?”

***

James’ breathing has just gone even, and Teddy’s almost dozed off as well, when they hear it. The slow, steady creak of wood, a muffled groan, the _thunk_ of a headboard against a wall. It almost sounds like…

Teddy’s eyes fly open. He turns his head to their left, to the wall they share with the master bedroom- Harry and Draco’s bedroom. Teddy’s about to shake James’ shoulder to wake him, but there’s a groan against his chest.

“There’s no way,” comes the stifled half-wail. “There is absolutely _no way_.”

“Uh, I think there might be,” Teddy says unhelpfully. There’s a sharp whine from the next room, and then a wet, unmistakeable, _smack_. Teddy goes beetroot. Literally.

James lifts his head from Teddy’s chest. “Where exactly did you cast that silencing charm, Teddy?” he asks.

“The door,” Teddy replies guiltily, and James rolls onto his back, hands over his ears.

“You’re doing damage control,” he says, glaring at Teddy out of the corner of his eye. “You’re going downstairs and facing them, and then bringing my breakfast up, and then driving me to King’s Cross.”

“I don’t actually know how to drive, James.”

Someone- Draco- laughs from the other room, and then there’s a cry of pleasure. At least, Teddy hopes it is. James seems to be on the verge of tearing his hair out. “Then you’ll bloody well learn, won’t you?” he retorts. “In the meantime, have you seen my bat? Or a quaffle. Or a bloody snitch to cause at least some tiny bodily harm, _anything_.”

And Teddy can’t help it: he bursts out laughing, pulling James to him and kissing him soundly. In the next room, Harry traces the shell of Draco’s ear with his tongue and tells him that he loves him. Outside, dawn breaks in its entirety, bathing suburban London in a gentle, butter-yellow glow.


End file.
